


Asking

by nightrose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Handfeeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill. Grantaire explains the kinds of aftercare he needs to Enjolras before the first time Enjolras dominates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All right,” Enjolras says, folding up the last of several pages of his list. Grantaire doesn’t know why he’s surprised that sex with Enjolras requires advance planning and lists. “That’s everything I’ve got. What about you?”

Grantaire looks away, because he’s still not entirely sure he can believe this is really happening, and he knows himself well enough that if he’s looking at the blinding beauty that is Enjolras he’s not going to be able to express this. “I- aftercare.”

“Yes. Right. Silly of me, that should have been on the list. What kinds of things- I haven’t done this before, you know that-“

“I need a lot of it. Like a real lot.” Grantaire blushes a little. “If… if you want to do this- and please understand that in no way am I attempting to imply that I don’t want you to want to do this, okay, I want you to do the shit out of this, and me, and—but you… I’m going to be kind of a burden. During the scene I’ll do anything I can, I’ll be so good, you don’t even know how good I can be when it’s for you, but… afterwards you have to stay with me.”

“After every scene?” Enjolras’ tone is almost totally neutral. It sounds like he’s mentally taking notes.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Grantaire bites his lip. “I- I won’t be able to ask. If I’m in subspace. You remember, I said that about limits.”

“I have to ask first, before the scene starts. No mid-action renegotiation.” Enjolras smiles at him. “See, I can learn.”

“I never doubted your ability to succeed at anything you put your mind to,” Grantaire assures him. “Whether it’s overthrowing the government or kinky sex. Or both. But, um, my point is that the overthrowing of governments is going to have to take a backseat to…”

“To you.”

“Wow, that sounds really selfish. I didn’t mean it like-“

Enjolras reaches for Grantaire’s hand, squeezing it tight. “You are giving yourself to me. It is not selfish to ask me to take care of that gift.”

Enjolras is always so intense about things. It makes Grantaire feel kind of uncomfortable and kind of turned on. “Okay. Well then I’m unselfishly requesting that all business, errand-running, and revolution-planning wait for at least an hour post kinky sex type activities.”

“Absolutely. I can do that. If I’m busy, I feel fairly certain I can somehow go a day without sex. Since I’ve managed this long.”

“You underestimate my considerable charms,” Grantaire teases.

Enjolras laughs, but his face grows serious again. “What kind of aftercare will you need?”

“I… just… Wow, this is really embarassing to talk about. More embarassing than the sex stuff, believe it or not.” Grantaire had almost no problem rattling off any number of fantasies on Enjolras’ extensive list of categories, but this is hard. “I… Cuddling is nice. I like cuddling. And. Um. I know we talked about… about praise, before. I… I really like that. After. If I was good, if you could say that, and um maybe more than once—you don’t have to, if I wasn’t, but—“

“You will be.” Enjolras’ voice is gentle. “I don’t doubt that you will always do your best to be a good boy for me.”

“Fuck. Yes. Yes, I will, and I- I might not—I just need to know that I’ve pleased you. That I’ve done well. And… okay, this is going to sound totally pathetic, but better now than later-“

“Tell me,” Enjolras says firmly.

“I need to know that you… that you’re going to keep me. That I’m good enough to be yours.”

Enjolras squeezes his hand. “Of course. Always.”

“And I know that now, but—look, I get really out of it when I’m dropped. Like really, really out of it. There is a one hundred percent chance I will cry. If you get up to pee, I might beg you not to leave me.”

“I understand.”

“And it’s not gonna freak you out? Because it doesn’t mean you’re doing anything wrong or traumatizing me. It means I trust you enough to be totally vulnerable with you. But it also means you have to take care of me. During that.”

“I will.” Enjolras leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Grantaire’s hand. “I promise. I’ll be honored to, Grantaire, and I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tonight,” Enjolras tells him before he leaves the house in the morning. Grantaire is rather amazed at how much that one word can arouse him. 

Enjolras arrives home promptly at 5:15, kisses Grantaire firmly on the mouth, and orders him to strip completely naked. Enjolras watches, leaning against the door frame, as Grantaire obeys. His hands shake, and he has to fight the instinct to cover himself, as the fully clothed Enjolras watches him, but he does as he’s told.

“Good. You’re going to submit so easily for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go get me the book off my desk. You can crawl.”

Grantaire drops to all fours and does so. Enjolras takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his ass swaying as he crawls away before walking into the living room, flipping a light on, and dropping into the comfortable leather armchair. Grantaire returns a few seconds later, head bowed low, book held between his neck and chin. 

Enjolras takes it, ruffling Grantaire’s hair, and guides him in a little closer. “I want you on all fours. In front of me.”

Grantaire positions himself as he’s been ordered, and Enjolras swings his feet up, resting his still-bootclad heels on the small of Grantaire’s back. Grantaire makes a soft, low noise and Enjolras looks down, checking Grantaire’s expression. It’s blissful, not panicked, so he rubs his feet hard against Grantaire’s back, enough to hurt, and cracks his book open. 

He reads for a while, ten minutes perhaps, until he can feel Grantaire beginning to shift minutely under him. He lifts his feet off and kicks Grantaire in the side, not hard enough to hurt. It has the desired effect, though, getting all Grantaire’s attention focused back on himself.

“I’m hungry,” he tells Grantaire. “Go make dinner.”

“Naked?” Enjolras fixes Grantaire with a stern look, til Grantaire squirms and drops his gaze. “Right. Sorry, sir.”

“Obeying, not snarking. I realize this is a change of pace for you.” Enjolras smiles fondly, to take the sting out of it.

“Sir, I—what should I make?”

“Something you can cut up small enough so I can feed it to you by hand,” Enjolras says, and that clearly takes all the anxiety out of the decision, replacing it with sheer want.

“Thank you,” Grantaire whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to Enjolras’ extended hand. “For giving me this.”

“I should be thanking you. You’re the one giving me yourself.” Enjolras strokes his cheek. “Now go on. You can stand up. And be careful, your knees might need a break.”

“Yes, sir.”

Enjolras watches him go, putting the book down so he can admire the sight of a completely naked Grantaire cooking him dinner. Next time, he decides, there is going to be a collar involved. And maybe some lingerie.

Enjolras opens the book back up, still watching Grantaire from the top of the page every few seconds. The last thing he wants is to leave his boy alone and adrift.

Grantaire is a good cook—he’s good at pretty much anything with his hands, and he’s got a taste for good things. He returns from the kitchen after about fifteen minutes with a cup of tea and hands it to Enjolras. “While you wait. Sir.”

“So thoughtful.” Enjolras pulls him close for a long kiss, watching as his exposed cock stirs at the touch. He wants Grantaire waiting, wanting as he serves him, aching by the time he gets touched.

He slaps Grantaire’s ass, not hard, on his way back into the kitchen, and takes a sip of the tea. It’s good, strong and sweet the way he likes it. The whole set-up is rather luxurious, though he must admit he misses his footrest.

He watches Grantaire bustle around the kitchen. When Enjolras is doen his tea and Grantaire is done the chopping stage of the cooking process and is mixing together tomatoes and onions in a bowl, Enjolras stands, walking over to him as quietly as possible. Grantaire practically jumps out of his skin when Enjolras’ arms close around his waist, and then softens, his whole body practically going limp as Enjolras’ lips press softly against his neck.

Enjolras whispers, “Mine,” in his ear, and Grantaire moans, head falling back. “Say it,” he insists sharply, lifting a hand to pull harshly at one of Grantaire’s nipples.

“I’m yours, Master.”

Enjolras sucks in a deep breath. He’s heard Grantaire use the title when discussing it during negotiation, but never actually been called that. It’s so incredibly erotic he thinks he might not actually be able to stick with the scene he’s planned and have to bend Grantaire over the counter right now. He limits himself to a rasped, “Yes. Yes, you are,” and returns to his chair.

After that, it’s only another few minutes before Grantaire approaches him, a large plate in hand. He kneels, presenting it to Enjolras, who takes it. “Looks delicious. What is it?”

Grantaire always likes to talk about what he’s cooked. “It’s just pieces of cheese quesadilla with salsa. And black bean and avocado salad, which isn’t really handfeeding food but I put it on tortilla chips so it would be sort of doable. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s great.” He takes the first piece for himself, because he can. It’s delicious. Then he lifts one to Grantaire’s lips. Grantaire nibbles at it with uncharacteristic neatness and then kisses Enjolras’ fingers clean. They eat the meal like that, alternating between Enjolras feeding himself and feeding Grantaire. The food is delicious, although Enjolras does end up dropping more than a little bit of the salad on the plate on its way to Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire made more than enough for the two of them, though, so he doesn’t mind. “Thanks for dinner. It was wonderful.”

“Thank you. For letting me serve you.” Grantaire presses one more kiss against Enjolras’ palm.

“Is-“ Enjolras bites back the temptation to ask if this is okay. He has to trust Grantaire to speak up if it isn’t. “Clean the kitchen up and meet me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras takes off his clothes, hangs them up, and stretches out naked on the bed. He waits there, a little nervous, a lot excited, for Grantaire.

In just a few minutes, the other man enters the room. Enjolras can see he’s a little anxious at firs,t and then he looks down at Enjolras, naked on the bed, and his mouth falls open, his eyes go wide. 

“Grantaire?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Grantaire whispers reverently. “I can’t believe I- can I-“

“You can come here and touch me, if you’d like.”

“Thank you so much,” Grantaire says, but once he’s there, standing beside the bed, he doesn’t seem sure what to do. Enjolras puts a hand on his waist, guiding him to kneel on the bed above Enjolras, knees on either side of his waist. 

“Why don’t you kiss me, to start?” Enjolras suggests mildly, and Grantaire practically whimpers and presses his lips against Enjolras’. Enjolras tangles a hand in Grantaire’s curls, guiding him into the kiss harder. Grantaire’s lips part, and they kiss slowly and sweetly. “That was nice,” Enjolras murmurs. “You can keep going.” Grantaire kisses him again, a little more firmly, and Enjolras reaches up and slaps him firmly on the ass. Grantaire groans and bucks against him. Enjolras grips his face hard, holding him in position, making him look at Enjolras. “Slut,” he says, firmly and deliberately, and Grantaire’s hips thrust again, almost unconsciously. “You can’t control yourself, can you? So desperate for me.”

“I- I’m sorry-“

“Shh.” Enjolras kisses his cheek. “It’s amazing. I love that you need me. Someday I want you to be able to hold still for me while I do whatever I want to you, but today I want to hold you down.” Enjolras pushes up, flipping Grantaire over so he’s sprawled across Enjolras’ lap. He pins Grantaire’s wrists down to the bed on either side of the bed and bites along his jaw. He licks Grantaire’s neck, some primal, claiming instinct, and then bites the dampened skin. Then he shifts Grantaire’s wrists into one hand and starts trailing his fingers across Grantaire’s skin, slowly, tracing careful patterns. He pauses occassionally to scratch his nails down Grantaire’s stomach, to pinch a nipple hard, to force his legs spread and slap his thighs a few times. Grantaire whines, bucking into Enjolras’ touch.

Enjolras wraps his fingers around Grantaire’s erection, stroking it a few times, slowly. Grantaire tries to jerk into the movement, but Enjolras drops his elbow down against Grantaire’s stomach, effectively pinning him, til he decides Grantaire’s had enough for a moment and goes back to tracing lazy circles across his chest and sides.

Grantaire’s eyes meet Enjolras’. His expression is so open, so needy. Enjolras has to kiss him, and the angle is pretty awkward but it’s still perfect.

Enjolras just keeps touching him, however he wants. He alternates between stroking Grantaire’s cock and slaps to his chest and thighs and soft, gentle touches. The sense of power is amazing, the idea that he could do anything—anything at all—and Grantaire would let him. Grantaire would ask for it.

It seems it’s getting to Grantaire, too. “Master-“

“What is it, love?”

“Can I… please, will you make me come?”

“Yes.” He reaches down, jerking Grantaire off firmly and fast. It’s only a few more seconds before Grantaire cries out, a strangled, needy, sound, and comes in Enjolras’ hand. 

Before Grantaire has even totally finished, Enjolras pushes him up and off the bed, almost forcing him onto his knees. Enjolras sits on the side of the bed, his legs slightly spread. He doesn’t even have to say a word for Grantaire to obediently lean forward, mouth opening in a wordless request.

“You may,” Enjolras says, and Grantaire smiles and surges forward, taking Enjolras’ cock into his mouth. Enjolras lets him work at first, just sits back and enjoys the feeling of Grantaire’s tongue slowly tracing a circle around the head of his cock, the plush softness of Grantaire’s lips closed around him. Yet he wants more, and he can tell that Grantaire does, too, can sense his uncertainty. He knows Grantaire is experienced, has done this before for other men, and yet he also knows that this is different. He knows how badly Grantaire wants to please him.

It’s his responsibility to show Grantaire that he does, that no matter what he is good enough for Enjolras.

So he curls his fingers in Grantaire’s hair and forces him down, just til he gags a little bit. As soon as Grantaire starts fighting to come up for air, Enjolras lets up on his grip, letting Grantaire gasp for breath. “Sorry,” Grantaire whispers before going back down, sucking Enjolras harder, trying even more to be pleasing. And Enjolras won’t have that. He grabs at the back of Grantaire’s neck, holding him in place, and thrusts shallowly into Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire hums, pleased, and meets Enjolras’ eyes. He is breathing deep through his nose, trying to stave off panic, but he can only do so for so long. When he has to come back up again, Enjolras lets him, leans back a little, and slaps him hard across the face. 

Grantaire moans, pressing his face against Enjolras’ palm. He kisses it reverently, and Enjolras takes a second to stroke his cheek gently before pushing Grantaire back down on his cock.

He stands up, giving himself better control, pushing Grantaire back on his knees. He reaches down and takes Grantaire’s hands off his hips, pushing them up so they’re pinned above his head, to Enjolras’ chest, instead. He thrusts into Grantaire’s mouth while Grantaire is immobile, his arms held down by one of Enjolras’ hands, his head in place by the other. He’s totally helpless and still eagerly sucking, still actively trying to please, still willingly giving himself up for Enjolras’ pleasure. 

Panic sets in again, forcing Grantaire’s head up, and Enjolras releases his hands and slaps him again, not as hard this time. He lets Grantaire take as long as he needs, a few seconds this time, and then start a little more slowly. He licks down the underside of Enjolras’ cock, circles the base, and traces his way back up. He takes the head in his mouth, sucking gently, his eyes meeting Enjolras’. Enjolras tugs his hair, and Grantaire goes down again, taking Enjolras as deep as he can. He gags and chokes but doesn’t try to pull away, and Enjolras holds him there. There are tears in Grantaire’s eyes and when Enjolras lets his hips jerk into Grantaire’s mouth they spill free. Enjolras doesn’t stop, forcing himself ever deeper, and comes.

Grantaire swallows eagerly, licking Enjolras clean as he lets his cock slip free from Grantaire’s mouth. Enjolras sits back on the bed, and Grantaire looks up at him, his mouth filthy with spit, his eyes bright with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras strokes his fingers down Grantaire’s cheek, soothingly. “Talk to me,” he says quietly.

“Master?”

“What do you want?”

“I… whatever, whatever you want, please-“

Enjolras bites his lip, angry with himself for asking. “Come here.” He takes Grantaire’s hands, helping the boy up and into bed with him. Grantaire curls up immediately, his head resting on Enjolras’ shoulder. Enjolras lets a possessive arm wrap around his boy and pets Grantaire’s hair with the other. “Comfy?”

“Yes, sir.” Grantaire falls quiet after that, his breathing settling into an even rhythm. Enjolras pets him gently for a little while.

“You need water or anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.” Enjolras moves to go get it, and Grantaire’s arms tighten around him.

“C-can we stay here for a minute?”

“Let’s just-“

Grantaire springs to his feet. “Sorry. Right. I’ll-“

Enjolras grabs his hands and pulls them back into the bed. “No, pet, lie down. Relax.” 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Grantaire is blushing. “That was stupid. I don’t know why I did that.”

Enjolras shifts Grantaire back into his arms. “Because you’re trying so hard to be a good boy for me. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ll go get you a glass of water in a little bit. Til then, you just relax and let me hold you.”

“Sorry.”

“Shh.” Enjolras presses a kiss to the top of Grantaire’s head. “I like taking care of you. This makes me happy—you make me happy.” 

“I did?”

“You did. You were perfect, R.”

Grantaire makes a happy sound and nuzzles against Enjolras’ chest.

“My perfect boy.” He plays gently with Grantaire’s hair, traces his fingertips across Grantaire’s back. “That was wonderful. You made me feel so good.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes. A lot.” Grantaire hides his face against Enjolras’ chest, embarrassed again.

“Good. Because I want to do this again, and soon. Very soon. It was amazing. The sex felt amazing, and I loved you serving me. Did you enjoy that?”

“A lot. Did-“

Enjolras doesn’t even let him finish. “You were perfect for me. So obedient. I loved that. And so eager to please me. I didn’t expect that. I know you care about me, but usually—I mean, that isn’t usually your personality. But I loved it. It was everything I could have wanted.”

“I—I’m glad.” Grantaire is murmuring the words into Enjolras’ shoulder, just loud enough for him to make out Grantaire’s meaning. “I want to make you happy. That’s all I want.”

“You do. You make me so happy.”

“So we can do it again?”

Enjolras laughs a little. “Yes, darling. We can do it again. As soon as you want. Well, probably not tonight. I think you need some time.”

“I—I could—“

“No, R. I want you to come back to yourself a little. So we can talk about this. And what you’d like to try next time. But first I want you to have just as much time as you need to lie here in my arms and know that you’re safe.” Enjolras kisses his forehead, lingeringly. “I will never willingly let any harm come to you. I need you to know that. I can’t promise I’ll never make a mistake, but I will do anything in my power to keep your body and your heart protected.”

Grantaire sighs and curls closer. “Thank you, sir.”

“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore.”

“I know.” Enjolras can feel the blush that heats Grantaire’s skin. “It’s okay though, right?”

Enjolras affectionately scratches Grantaire’s head. “Of course it is.”

“Good. I… I like feeling like I’m yours.”

“You are mine. My perfect boy.” Enjolras eases Grantaire’s head up, kissing his lips tenderly. “So good for me.” He knows he’s repeating himself, but he also knows, instinctively and deeply, that it’s exactly what Grantaire needs to hear. “Thank you so much for what you gave me tonight. There are no words—truly no words—to express how much it means to me that you trust me with this, that you trust me to take care of you. I know what a gift you are giving me.”

“I could—only ‘cause it’s you. I trust you with everything.”

“And thank you for that.” Enjolras kisses him again. “Such a good boy.”

Grantaire smiles.

“We don’t have to talk anymore, pet. You can relax. Let me know when you want me to go get you your water, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Grantaire’s voice is sleepy and distant.

“That’s a good boy. And let me know if you need anything at all.”

“I will. I promise.”

Grantaire is shaking a little, so Enjolras pulls the covers over both of them. He holds Grantaire as close as he can, counting out the rhythm of Grantaire’s breath against his skin until it evens out. He pets Grantaire steadily, the most soothing touch he can. Every so often, he kisses Grantaire’s forehead, or murmurs “Good boy” into his hair. Grantaire clings to him, and after a few moments, Enjolras realizes he’s crying. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, Master.”

“Talk to me,” Enjolras urges, just an edge of command in his voice.

“Just… just… I don’t know. I don’t, I don’t know what to say, please don’t be mad at me—“

“I’m not.” Enjolras can’t imagine anything worse than being angry with him in this moment, when he’s so terrifically vulnerable. There’s something childish in his voice, something truly desperate. A word from Enjolras could put him back together or break him completely. It’s the same power he’d gotten off on so hard earlier, but now, without the edge of sex, it’s somehow even more intense. “Did I do anything you didn’t like?”

“No, Master.”

“The slapping was okay?”

“Yes. I’m sorry-“

“What for?”

“Sorry I kept choking. I could do better. I’ll learn, I promise. I’ll be better.”

“Shh.” Enjolras kisses his temple, his forehead, his cheek. “You were perfect. You couldn’t help it, and I hope it didn’t come across as me punishing you for something out of your control, because I would never want to do that.”

“I liked it.”

“Good. I want things to be as good for you as they are for me—and believe me, R, they’re wonderful for me. This was amazing. You were amazing.”

Grantaire nods, burying his head in Enjolras’ neck. He’s still crying, open little sobs, clinging to Enjolras like he’s Grantaire’s only lifeline.

“I’ve got you, R. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Not now, and not ever.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Grantaire whispers, and Enjolras sighs.

“I think that’s for me to decide, pet. Or do you think for a moment that I would take you if I didn’t want you?”

“I don’t.”

“I want you so badly. And now I have you. And it’s perfect. It’s everything.” He kisses Grantaire. “You did so well. You can cry if you want, it’s okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. But I don’t want you to doubt that you’re perfect and you’re mine.”

“Thank you, Master,” Grantaire whispers, smiling through his tears, and Enjolras kisses him and holds him close.

After a while, his tears stop. He starts to smile up at Enjolras. “Let me go get you some water. Anything else?”

“Nah. I’m great.” 

Enjolras returns after a moment with a glass of water and hands it to him. “Drink,” he says, firmly.

Grantaire takes it obediently from his hands and downs the whole thing. “Thanks.”

“How do you feel?”

“Good. Sorry I was such a mess earlier.”

“I like that you need me. Don’t apologize.”

Grantaire raises an eyebrow. “I cried on you.”

“Do you usually get a negative reaction from people because of that response?”

“I… sometimes. Not that I’ve subbed a lot before. And never… it was never as intense as it was tonight. Because I care, and I mean really care, about pleasing you. But sometimes. I mean it’s kind of annoying. Is what I’ve heard. And sort of weird.”

“Unusual, maybe. But wonderful. Not that you’re upset, but that you trust me enough to be so vulnerable. I’m grateful for your trust.”

“You’re being all you again.”

“All me?”

“Intense. I like it. But you know that.”

“I do.” Enjolras kisses him, sweetly.

“I liked all of this.”

“All of this?” Enjolras teases.

“You know. The sex stuff. It was great. Um. I’m sorry if I made you feel guilty or anything. With all the crying.”

“I hardly think it was an intentional reaction, Grantaire. And don’t worry. I don’t mind. Although I’m relieved to know I didn’t cause you any harm, rest assured that I’m prepared to deal with the consequences should I ever unintentionally hurt you. I know it could happen. And neither that nor anything else would stop me from being here, from having this with you, as long as you’ll let me.” Enjolras smiles. “And I think the sex stuff was great too.”

“Are you mocking me?” Grantaire teases.

“I do occasionally have a sense of humor.”

“You have many surprising dimensions. As I learned tonight.”

“I have a few more I’d like to show you soon.” Enjolras kisses him, and Grantaire grins even as he yawns. “Maybe in the morning.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Enjolras tucks his arms around Grantaire again. “Going to sleep?”

“Yeah. You going to stay?”

“It’s my bed, R.”

“Oh. Right. Okay if I stay?”

“As long as you want,” Enjolras assures him.

“Just wait, you’re never getting rid of me.”

“As if I mind.” Enjolras turns them both onto their sides, his chest tucked against Grantaire’s back, and kisses the nape of his neck. “Good night.”

“Good night, sir,” Grantaire says, half-asleep, and Enjolras smiles and wraps an arm around Grantaire, holding him close through the night.


End file.
